


Pan podnikatel

by kratula



Series: Pod rouškou minulosti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery, Retrospective
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Jedna záhada z divokých devadesátek.





	Pan podnikatel

**Author's Note:**

> Druhá ze série povídek podle fotografií Lucie Mičánkové.

 

 

Moje seminárka na téma drobných lokálních dějin, byla úspěch. Profesorka byla velmi spokojená a prezentace před spolužáky byla přímo trhák – detektivku z reálného života většinou na přednáškách nedostanete.

Odpoledne mě cestou z fakulty dohonil Aleš Vinklář: „Takže ty jsi navrch zakopla i o pozůstatky po Tomáši Bařinovi?“

„Já věděla, že tě to bude zajímat.“ ušklíbla jsem se. Vinklář není můj úplně nejoblíbenější člověk na planetě – je to nafoukaný snob, ale vycházím s ním korektně, protože musím uznat, že je chytrý a v některých oblastech je to učiněná studnice informací, o které je ochotný se podělit, když mu správně pošimráte ego.

„Jestli si chceš ty dvě ruiny prohlídnout, tak ti ráda popíšu, jak se tam dostaneš.“

„Vzhledem k tomu, že svou seminární práci píšu o něm, bych to velice ocenil.“ pronesl svým afektovaným stylem, pak si urovnal motýlka a pokračoval: „Vlastně je to také historická záhada. Bařina zmizel v devadesátém šestém beze stopy.“

Stále nepříliš zaujatá jsem zabručela: „A nechystali se ho zrovna sebrat? Mně na tom nic záhadnýho nepřipadá, takovejch tenkrát bylo!“

„Ano, řada tehdejších pseudopodnikatelů skončila ve vězení nebo utekli do zahraničí, ale on už se neobjevil ani někde na Mauriciu nebo na Bahamách.“

„Jo, byly to divoký časy, třeba vodpočívá v sudu na dně některý přehrady.“ pokrčila jsem rameny a už se chystala vykročit ven z areálu směrem k zastávce.

„Ehm …Patricie?“

„Máš snad pro mě nějaký neslušný návrh Aleši?“

„Pokud máš tuhle sobotu volno, tak bych ocenil, kdyby ses se mnou na Bařinovu kauzu podívala a řekla, co si o tom myslíš.“

A byli jsme doma, Alešek evidentně toužil svůj referát taky zakončit efektním odhalením. Bařinův osud mi byl absolutně ukradený, ale volno jsem měla a zavázat si Vinkláře s jeho zdroji nemuselo být marné.

„Můžu to zkusit.“

„Budu ti velice vděčný! A abys nasála co nejautentičtější atmosféru, vezmu tě do jeho bývalého domu.“ zazubil se na mě důležitě.

Tak jsme dnes v jedné čtvrti na okraji Brna a Bařinova hacienda vypadá ještě příšerněji, než jak jsem si jí představovala . Je to takový podivný slepenec několika budov, každá v jiném stylu.

Podsklepená kostka z osmdesátých let s břízolitovou omítkou a hnědým keramickým obkladem, není možná vrchol architektury, ale má aspoň čitelný styl, její pozdější přílepky jsou ale spíš k poklepání na čelo.

Aleš mě vede dovnitř po chatrně vypadajícím schodišti do vstupní lodžie a mně to nedá, se nezeptat: „Nepropadne se to pod náma?“

„Neboj se, už jsem tu byl několikrát!“ ujistí mě Aleš. Dnes se oblékl sportovně, v jeho případě to znamená, že vypadá jak zakládající člen Klubu československých turistů.

Schody nás dva kupodivu vydrží a dostáváme se až do vstupní haly. Kdysi to mohla být docela přívětivá prostora, obložená dřevem, dnes je tu ukrutný bordel korunovaný zbytky elektrické rozvodné skříně uprostřed podlahy.

„Doufám, že si neděláš přehnaně velký naděje, že na něco kápnem, Aleši. Je to už dvaadvacet let.“ rozhodnu se začít férovým varováním.

„A to říkáš ty, která jsi právě vyřešila prvorepublikovou záhadu?“ hecuje mě Vinklář.

„To je dost velkej rozdíl, tehdejší vyšetřovací metody ještě nebyly tak sofistikovaný, speciálně, když to měl na starosti akorát obecní četník.

Bařinův případ určitě policie prosela jemným sítkem, takže jestli nemáš vyloženě nějaký eso v rukávu?“ pokrčím rameny.

Aleškovi na chvíli spadne ta blazeovaná maska: „Nemám nic, jen tušení!“ mračí se: „Tušení, že je mrtvý!“

„Tak vzhledem k tomu, jak perfektně se po něm slehla zem, je to velmi pravděpodobný. A ty myslíš, že je schovanej někde tady?“

Aleš pokrčí rameny: „Tady ho naposledy někdo viděl živého. V sobotu 6. dubna 1996 ráno.“

„Tak mi k tomu řekni něco víc. Sice jsem si toho chlapa vygooglila, než jsme šli sem, ale to byly jen takový obecný informace: jako, že to byl bejvalej vekslák, po revoluci si pořídil bar, pak hernu a bordel – nebo jak se tehdy říkalo „night club“ v příhraničí. Jezdil po Brně v kabrioletu plným polonahejch holek, pořádal obří mejdany na který zval hvězdičky a politiky a pak najednou bum a naháněla ho policie.“

„On jel ve spoustě věcí a nevěděl, kdy přestat. Měl potíže s krácením daní, prodejem pančovaného alkoholu – na jedné straně utrácel jak posedlý, na druhé straně dovedl směšně škudlit. Miloval pozlátko, stačí se podívat na tenhle barák.“

Jak mluvíme, nahlížím do dalších místností: „Asi chápu, jak to myslíš. Jediná stavebně trochu slušná část, je ta, kterou jsme sem vešli.“

„To stavěl ještě jeho tchán – pro mladý!“ informuje mě Aleš.

„Ale všechny ty přílepky už jsou takový … papundeklový, vždyť se po dvaceti letech úplně rozpadá. Asi to původně bylo všechno nabarvený, nakašírovaný, ale …“ váhavě zaklepu na stěnu vedle sebe. „Připadá mi to jako kulisy. Počkej … říkal jsi tchán. To znamená, že Bařina měl nějakou manželku. A co děti? Měli děti? Co se s nima stalo, když zmizel?“

Aleš mě vede dál domem a zastavíme v místnosti s psacím stolem: „Tohle bývala Bařinova pracovna. Jo, měl ženu a dvě děti – dneska už pochopitelně dávno dospělé.

Nebylo to moc vydařené manželství, snad jen úplně na začátku. Pak se Bařina shlédl v životě na vysoké noze a začal mít milenky. Na svou rodinu přestal mít úplně čas.

Dokonce tu párkrát zasahovala policie kvůli domácímu násilí, ale nikdy ho z ničeho neobvinili.

A abych odpověděl na tvou otázku, Bařinova žena dnes žije ve Zlíně v dost pěkný vilce. Ani ne dva roky po Bařinově zmizení si našla nového partnera, má s ním další dvě děti a o svém ex se nechce moc bavit. Já jsem totiž do Zlína zajel a požádal jí o rozhovor.“

„No, konečně se dostáváme k něčemu zajímavýmu – řekla ti něco nebo tě rovnou vyhodila?“

Aleš se troufale posadil na okraj stolu, který sice zaskřípal, ale vydržel.

„Kupodivu byla ochotná se mnou krátce promluvit. Rekla mi, že o jeho podnikatelských aktivitách vůbec nic neví, nikdy jí to nezajímalo. Ale přiznala mi, že se chtěla rozvést, protože jí byl opakovaně nevěrný, neměl čas na děti a vlastně s nimi už ani nežil – bydleli každý v jiné části domu, ale když to navrhla, vyděsil se. Měl strach, že by ho při rozvodu obrala o jeho peníze a to nechtěl dovolit.“

„Takže jí se velice ulevilo, když zmizel.“ usměju se.

„Ona na tom taky královsky vydělala, i když bych jí asi věřil, že o to nijak nestála. Jak začalo Bařinovi téct do bot, tak mu nějaký právník poradil, že když převede majetek na někoho jiného, tak mu ho nebudou moct zabavit. Takže v posledních týdnech před zmizením převedl velkou část nemovitostí a ženu a děti. Nechal si jen pár věcí, jako tenhle dům.

Bařinová pak všechno poprodávala, herny, noční kluby, všechny ty rozestavěné projekty po celé Moravě. Z výtěžku si pořídila tu vilku ve Zlíně a děti měly za co vystudovat.

Ale … jak to vyjádřit? Když jsem s ní mluvil, tak mě napadlo … tehdy jsem si začal být jistý, že je ten Bařina vážně mrtvý.“

Škoda, že si tady nemám na co sednout já. Konečně mě to začíná zajímat: „Aha. A krom pocitu, máš něco hmatatelnějšího?“

„Odvezla si odsud jen to nejnutnější a už se sem nikdy nevrátila.“

„Se jí nedivím. Z toho, cos řekl to bylo asi dost mizerný manželství. Tohle nic nedokazuje!“

„A co rychlost, s jakou se zbavila jeho majetku a našla si nového partnera.“ vypálí po mně Aleš.

„Hm. Tím chceš říct, že si byla dost jistá, že se Bařina už nevrátí. Uznávám, že tohle zní krapet slibněji. Ještě něco?“

„Patřila k posledním, co ho viděli.“

„Ještě lepší, ale potřebovala bych nějaký podrobnosti.“

„Podle oficiálních záznamů, byl Tomáš Bařina spatřen naposledy 6. dubna asi v devět ráno, když se loučil s manželkou, která odjížděla do Vídně.“

„Co hodlala Bařinová dělat ve Vídni?“ přerušuju Aleše.

„V té době tam byla její matka a obě děti. Něco jako dovolená. Bařinová se s nimi měla zas v neděli vrátit.“

„Jasně, pokračuj!“

„O moc víc toho není. Soused viděl Bařinu, jak zamával ženě a zmizel zpátky v domě. Tehdy byl protější dům ještě obydlený, dnes už tam také nikdo nežije.“

„No jo, Alešku, ale to naopak skvěle dokazuje, že Bařinová odfrčela a jeho tu nechala živýho a zdravýho.“

„Všimla sis, jak sem vede silnice?“ namítá můj průvodce.

„Jestli myslíš to esíčko okolo zadní strany pozemku, tak jo. Ty jí podezíráš, že za zatáčkou zastavila, přelezla plot a vrátila se sem?“

„Nejsou tam už žádné domy a z téhle ulice už se tam nedá dohlédnout. Nikdo by jí neviděl.“

„A jak ta Bařinová vlastně vypadá?“ kladu pro tuhle teorii důležitou otázku.

„Dnes je jí kolem padesáti, ale vypadá dost udržovaně. Přírodní blondýna, vysoká asi jako ty, možná i o něco menší, štíhlá, drobná.“

„A ten její nový, no nový úplně ne, když je s ním přes dvacet let, … zkrátka ten současný partner? Je to nějaká korba?“

„Kdepak, je to učitel kytary, je asi jen o hlavu vyšší než ona a vypadá, že tu kytaru sotva unese.“

„Tak mysli Aleši! Maličká, křehká ženská se sem potají vrátila. Následně oddělala a perfektně uklidila Bařinu, kterej podle fotek vypadal jak bejvalej vzpěrač!

Dokonce i když připustím konspirační teorii, že toho novýho šamstra znala dřív než si veřejnost myslí, tak ten jí sotva mohl pomoct.“

„Ale, když … já jsem si zkrátka jistý, že ona to ví. Ví, že je mrtvý!“

„No jo, ale co s ním teda udělala? Nacpala ho do bot?“ zvolám a dramaticky se rozmáchnu po hromadách pánské, dámské i dětské obuvi, která se tu všude válí.

  

[ ](https://kratulablog.wordpress.com/2019/05/13/pan-podnikatel/attachment/10/)[](https://kratulablog.wordpress.com/2019/05/13/pan-podnikatel/attachment/09/)

Vinklář sleduje můj pohled a tváří se poněkud zkroušeně. Musí uznat, že mám pravdu.

„Hele, já jsem tu dnes poprvé, ale tys tady byl už mockrát – kdyby ho tu někde schovala, už bys to našel. Stačí se rozhlídnout!“

Rázuju z místnosti do místnosti, trochu teatrálně ukazuju kolem sebe a zastavím se před velkým oknem, kterým je vidět do zahrady.

„Všechny ty přístavby jsou samý nekvalitní cihly a sádrokarton. Kdyby ho za nějakej strčila, tak už to dávno vyhnilo. Jediná solidně postavená část je ta původní a pochybuju, že ho zazdila tam – stavěl jsi někdy zeď?“

„Mohla ho zakopat na zahradě.“ zkouší to ještě chabě Aleš.

„Tatáž námitka – je tu velká dřina, zvlášť pro drobnou ženskou, co má pohnout s obrovským chlapem. Jak dlouho to trvalo od chvíle, kdy Bařinu naposled viděli a kdy ho začali hledat?“

„Asi půl dne, odpoledne ho sem šli zatknout a už ho tu nenašli.“

„Fíha, to byl šupec. A hádám, že si někdo ověřil, kdy Bařinová do té Vídně dojela, v kolik překročila hranice a tak.“

„Jo, to samozřejmě ověřovali. Přesný čas dojezdu do té Vídně se stanovoval těžko, hodinka sem, hodinka tam. Ale ví se, v kolik hodin přejížděla v Břeclavi hranice – a to by odpovídalo odjezdu v 9 z Brna.“

„No, tím padá tvá teorie, že se sem vrátila, úkladně ho tu zavraždila a ještě ho geniálně schovala. To by nutně sežralo nějaký čas.“

„Ale když ona byla v tak perfektní pozici. Určitě se ho ráda zbavila a v tu chvíli vlastnila legálně i většinu jeho majetku.!“

„Hm …“ civím tím velkým, rozbitým oknem ven. Brání mi protější křídlo domu, takže na zatáčku pod zahradou nevidím, ale najednou mě něco napadne.

„Proč vlastně jela Bařinová přes Břeclav? Proč ne přes Mikulov?“

Aleš pokrčí rameny.

„Měl Bařina v okolí Břeclavi nějakou nemovitost?“

Aleš se škrábe ve vlasech: „Počkej, on toho ke konci kupovat hrozně moc, asi doufal, že tím vypere nějaké peníze. Ale v Břeclavi … Hele, v Břeclavi ne, v Reintalu! Hned za hranicemi koupil nějakou ruinu a chtěl jí přebudovat na penzion se … službami pro pány.“

„No zkrátka na bordel!“ ušklíbnu se.

„Napadlo tě něco?“

„Možná! On Bařina musel tušit, že klec brzo spadne, co? Když se nechal ukecat k tomu převodu majetku, on kterej se děsil i rozvodu, že by ho žena mohla oškubat. Nejspíš musel být ke konci pěkně paranoidní.“

„A co z toho vyplývá pro naše pátrání?“

„Podívej se na to takhle – nechal se vidět, jak mává manželce, přitom sotva měli v tý době vřelý vztahy. Na zatáčku pod domem není odnikud vidět, jak jsi sám podotkl, klidně tam mohla Bařinová zastavit a sousedi jí neviděli. Ale nemyslím, že se vracela do domu. Podle mě tam čekala na Bařinu, který se rozhodl pláchnout z republiky.“

„Ale kam pláchnout?“

„Vím já? Na hranicích to muselo být krapet o hubu, protože se nejspíš schoval do kufru, ale pokud neměli zvláštní důvod Bařinovou prohlížet, tak jen podala do okýnka pas a frčela dál.

Nejspíš po ní chtěl, aby ho vyklopila v té jeho reintalské nemovitosti. Asi se tam hodlal na pár dnů schovat a pak … těžko říct.“

„Takže ty myslíš, …“

„Já jen bohapustě spekuluju drahý Alešku, protože Bařinu už nikdy nikdo neviděl. Ale byl to pruďas, už dřív na manželku vztáhl ruku a teď byl vystresovaný, na útěku a bál se víc než kdy dřív, že by ho žena mohla oškubat. Možná jí napadl, možná ani ne a ona si to naplánovala – já s ní nemluvila, takže těžko soudit charakter. Ale v každém případě si myslím, že bychom si měli udělal výlet do Rakous!“


End file.
